


crossing my heart, for if we both forget, to leave out the dark and remember this

by thesuncalledjun



Series: all you need is someone [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Handholding, Ice Cream Lovers, M/M, Sleepovers, Trespassing, and so does soobin bc he deserves it, and theyre all family of either one of those gods, but he loves yeonjun even more, cookie - Freeform, does yeonjun use his puppy eyes for good or bad? stay tuned to find out!, everyone in this series - Freeform, i really dont know why i decided soobin loves ceiling but we have to accept it now, life and death god-line yeonjun, moral of the story is yeonjun gets what he wants, park date at night, ruels painkiller got me through this i have to admit, sleep and dream god-line soobin, so basically there are some gods that are in charge of specific things, soobin is a terrible liar, soobin is yeonjuns painkiller, soobin loves sleeping, wish i had someone like this, yes its a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesuncalledjun/pseuds/thesuncalledjun
Summary: Yeonjun is a lil’ risk taker and Soobin definitely is not. He’d prefer sleeping, but for Yeonjun he will do more than he would for anyone else. So when they are having a sleepover, and it starts to be a little dull, Yeonjun comes with a plan. Sneaking into a park at night and eating ice cream; something good for both of them
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: all you need is someone [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989481
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	crossing my heart, for if we both forget, to leave out the dark and remember this

**Author's Note:**

> There is one joke about a tickle death so just a heads up in case you need it. Also, English isn’t my first language so if there may be grammar mistakes, I apologize in advance. I hope you enjoy it!

Soobin stared at the ceiling above him. He loved doing so. The ceiling was entirely filled with one color. Equal. It was the perfect opportunity for him to dream and never wake up.

This ceiling was white. Little dots and soft -could he call them spikes?- all over and on. It was equal and not equal at the same time. Just like the world, Soobin thought.

He knew Yeonjuns ceiling was white too. He’d been at his place often enough to know, and remember. Soobin remembered every ceiling.

Most people thought he was weird for taking such an interest in ceilings. Yeonjun didn’t. He always made sure to tell Soobin how cute he thought it was. Odd, but cute. Just like Soobin himself.

“So maybe we could go do drugs or sell them? You know, get some money and be cool at the same time?” Yeonjun suggested yet another activity he knew damn well Soobin would reject.

“You know I’m not the adventurous type.” Soobin frowned as he got up from his laying pose, and crossed his legs. Looking at Yeonjun, his smile started to form already. Stupid feelings, he thought.

He tried not to show how glad he was to have Yeonjun by his side tonight.

Yeonjun sat right across from him. He could easily see the way Soobins eyes lit up as Yeonjun grinned. He could also easily see Soobins lips curl up at the action. Soobin realized too, he had failed at hiding it.

“Well, I know that.” The only way Soobin could describe the looks in Yeonjuns eyes right now, was dangerous. “But you sometimes have to step out of your comfort zone.” He leaned forward and touched Soobins cheek as he tried to get a strand of hair away from the others face. Yeonjun chuckled at the sight of Soobins red tinting ears. Soobin stayed silent and looked away, got out of the crosslegged pose to sit more comfortably.

“I don’t need to do that. Besides, anything illegal isn’t exactly something only stepping out of my comfort zone would be. That’s straight up jailtime, hyung, and I’m not planning on doing that.” He knew how Yeonjun could get. He liked the older, really, but he could get a little far sometimes. Something Soobin wasn’t ready for, no matter how close they were.

Like, selling drugs? Really?

“Just do it for the experience.”

“No,” Soobin chuckled. He was used to this, yes, but he was still amazed everytime no matter what. “How would we even get drugs?”

“It can’t be that hard, right? Even the dumbest idiots can pull this stuff off.” The sound of Yeonjuns giggle filled Soobins ears, and he couldn’t say anything bad about it. Soobin loved his giggle. It made him aware of how happy Yeonjun was with him. Soobins heart felt warmer. 

“But okay, no then. How about robbing a bank?”

“You really are out of your mind aren’t you?” Soobin laughed but the worry showed right through. 

“You didn’t realize before?” Yeonjun grinned. “I’ve always been on the edge of madness. And I’m dragging you with me,” he said, gently grabbing Soobins hand to hold.

“I would never rob a bank, just so you know. Even dealing drugs sounds better than that.”

“Yeah? You’re in deep shit if you deal drugs, though.”

“Fair enough.” Soobin disappeared in his black hoodie, his face buried deep into it. He rested his head and back against the wall behind him. “So hypothetically speaking, which bank would you rob?”

“I don’t know. Didn’t think that far ahead.” He let his fingers graze over Soobins, only for Soobin to slip his fingers into his and make them hold hands properly. He didn’t dare look up to the older. He also couldn’t, his hoodie being in the way. “I only suggested robbing a bank because I knew you would say no, but now you are making me seriously consider it. I can really use the money. And so can you.”

Yeonjun stared at him with a blank face and Soobin froze; he was serious.

“What?”

“I’m kidding, you idiot! I’m not  _ that _ reckless. I may be in the line of the god of life and death, I still have some sense of what’s acceptable and what’s not.” Yeonjun looked at him with his lips pursed into a thin line, only to burst out in laughter seconds later. Soobin stared at him, a small smile playing on his lips, a real one this time. His affection for the older grew by the day, didn’t matter if he wanted it or not. “Unless we pull it off, you know,” Yeonjun grinned, the light in his eyes now showing. Soobin could only shake his head at him, suppressing a smile.

After, he chose to ignore Yeonjuns last statement. “Okay, true, you’re not the most reckless person. Close second, though. But we can do something you’d like tonight.” Soobin let go of Yeonjuns hand. He lived for the feeling of their palms resting against the other and Yeonjuns fingers pressing against his, but he felt like he had to let go. “As long as we won’t do anything illegal. Promise? I’m okay with anything thrilling.” Soobin fiddled with his fingers instead, and with a string of his pants hanging loosely in his lap. “Just not traumatic.”

“Yeah, okay. Let me think for a minute, then.” Yeonjun decided to sit next to Soobin now, facing the other side of the room too, back against the wall. Yeonjun found Soobins room way cuter than it was to most others. He found most things about Soobin cuter than others. Maybe it was his thing.

The room was a shade of blue, almost gray, with a white ceiling, bed and desk. Most furniture in Soobins room where white actually. Soobin liked the color white, liked the neutralness and peace it came with, Yeonjun knew. He definitely wasn’t as adventurous and risktaking as him. He should have been bothered by it, but spending time with Soobin was already enough for him. No matter how cheesy that sounded.

Soobin made him feel better. Guarded. Safe. Even when he was dragging Soobin into some dangerous things, he’d never put him in a too dangerous situation. Yeonjun wanted to make Soobin feel safe too.

He didn’t know he already did, most of the time.

“Or I could come up with something?”

Soobin looked back down at his hoodie, already trying to do go into Deep Thinking Mode, as Yeonjun always called it. Starting to pain his brain, trying to find something they would both enjoy. They really liked each other, but they had quite some differences in the area of ‘enjoyment’. Still, they tried their best everytime. That’s what made them work.

“And only sit in this house for nine hours watching movies, boring the hell out of me? Rather not.” Soobin looked up, a little offended.

“You make it sound like I’m boring,” he pouted while hitting Yeonjuns arm softly. Soobin only laughed at this, not noticing the little sparks in his eyes as he looked at him. He looked way too precious whenever he was pouting. And that for someone who’s lips looked like they were constantly in pouting mode.

“You’re not. Believe me. You’re very interesting, and it’s always fun to be with you.” Yeonjun took Soobins hand again, but for a different reason. He brought it up to his face and before he realized what he was doing, he placed a soft little kiss on the palm.

If it was possible for a hand to blush, Soobins hand would be as red as his face right now.

“But I’m in the mood for something exciting. Something for which we can laugh and think about later when we’re old.”

“You want to make history,” Soobin concluded, still taken aback by the actions of his best friend. He was very sure Yeonjun had seen the shades of red on his face, and was glad he didn’t comment about it. So he turned his head sideways, smiling, “that’s such a you thing.”

Yeonjun smiled back at him. “True. But only the two of us will have to know, so we won’t actually make history. No illegal things, so no police involved. Promise.”

“Okay. As long as you can come up with something actually fun for the both of us, I’m in.” Soobin softly nodded, not noticing the way Yeonjun almost jumped up and started talking about his ideas.

“That’s what I wanted to hear. So here’s the pla-“

“You already figured something out?” Soobin interupted Yeonjun who was standing now, ready to tell him about what he came up with. The younger beamed at the sight of Yeonjuns excitement. He should have figured this was going to happen. He just wished it wouldn’t go too bad.

“Of course. I only needed you to say that,” he explained before snapping his fingers in front of Soobin to tell him he needed his full attention. “All eyes on me, please.”

Soobin laughed, not really affected. It’s something he was used to. This had become a normal thing for him. He hoped it would stay like that. He hoped Yeonjun would stay.

“Then tell me everything,” he joined in seconds later, with almost the same amount of excitement as the one he said it to. 

“Oh, I will,” Yeonjun grinned before starting. His grin didn’t once fall as he explained his plan. It made Soobin more intrigued and interested. For how much he could get of that, than.

“So your plan is to get food from the store?” Soobin asked a couple of minutes after. He wasn’t sure how to feel. “Not as bad as I thought. Plain for you, actually.”

“Well the store, yes, and go to the park next to it and eat what we bought.” There it was. Yeonjun licked his lips once, wearing a smile on his now shiny lips. Soobin told himself  not to stare, even if it was all he wanted to do.

“Hyung, the park is closed at night. You said it wouldn’t be anything illegal!” Yeonjuns smile grew as he heard Soobin panic, which was what he intended. It meant he wouldn’t be in his comfort zone, and that was his goal. However, his smile faded away soon enough.

“It’s not illegal,” he argued. A frown formed on his face. “Is it?”

“It is. It’s called trespassing, hyung. The park isn’t locked for no reason.”

If it was a script for a movie, Soobin was sure there was written ‘cue Yeonjun puppyeyes’ because that was exactly what the older did right now. “Well, please? For me?” Yeonjun tried, knowing damn well Soobin was going to give in at some point. Who could ever say no to Yeonjun? Not Soobin, that’s for sure.

“You really want to go, huh?” Yeonjun nodded excitedly. As if the puppyeyes weren’t enough, Yeonjuns other behaviour was reminding Soobin of a sweet little puppy too. He was too adorable to not give what he wanted. “Okay fine. But only for 30 minutes,” Soobin gave in, like Yeonjun had predicted. He pointed to the bright blue clothes Yeonjun was wearing, “but you can’t go out in that. It’s too bright and people will find us.”

Yeonjun sighed at that, but walked to Soobins closet nonetheless. "Which ones?"

"As long as it's something black, I think i'll be okay," Soobin murmured. Yeonjun ended up grabbing a plain black hoodie and some ripped gray jeans.

"I like rebelling," he winked at Soobin before walking out of the room to get changed in -which Soobin assumed was the bathroom. 

“We’re getting ice cream.” Soobin said leaving no room for Yeonjun to disagree. Not like he was going to, anyway. 

“Okay. Where?” They were outside already, nearing the park. 

“Right across the park is a convenience store where they sell ice cream. Not fresh or anything but it’s ice cream.” Yeonjun smiled at his words. Soobin seemed excited for a moment. It made Yeonjun happy, glad he was indeed helping him get out of his comfort zone a bit more. Soobin was always playing it safe. If it weren’t for Yeonjun, he wouldn’t be standing here, that’s for sure. But in more than just that way.

“As you wish. You already know what flavour you want?” He turned his head to get a better look at Soobin. The darkness of the night made it harder to see his features but it didn’t stop Soobin from looking very  _ very  _ cute. His little pout as he answered didn’t make him any less cute either.

“I don’t think we’ll have much choice, actually.” Soobin shrugged as they continued their walk.

“So which one are you hoping for? For what they have, I mean.” Yeonjun knew the answer. He just wanted Soobin to talk. He always liked talking about his favorites, and Yeonjun liked listening to Soobin talk. This was a win-win situation to be fair.

As expected, Soobin started to smile brightly, moving his fists a little to get some of his energy out. “Chocolate.”

There played a somewhat mischievous look in Yeonjuns eyes as he smiled back at him. “Then let's get you some.”

As they walked through town they passed all the buildings they normally wouldn’t glance at more than once. Soobin now wanted to see all of them; they looked different in this light and he loved it. The vibe of it all changed so drastically that he could almost not process it. Yeonjun decided right then and there he would make sure to bring Soobin to all places he still wanted to go, and show him everything he wanted to see. Just for that amazed look on his face.

Soobin never was one to go out to begin with. He rather stayed at home and relaxed there. Or he slept. He loved sleeping, dreaming in particular, because it had endless possibilities. Yeonjun always tried to tell him about how actual life had endless possibilities and opportunities too, but he hardly ever listened.

Maybe it had something to do with the fact he was in the line of the god of sleep and dreams. It probably was. But it was true, Soobin felt most alive, the safest and most  comfortable when he was asleep. Tucked away in a comforting dream. One time, it had gotten so far he would barely do anything else aside from sleeping, drinking and eating. And then he met Yeonjun.

Well, not just like that. He met Yeonjun at school. He was a new student and it almost seemed like Soobin was too. No one ever paid attention to the sleeping boy in the back. He didn’t pass any test either, instead ruined everything but his dreams.

One day, Yeonjun came up to him while he was walking towards his next class. He wondered why Soobin didn’t look sleepy, but was sleeping all the time anyway. Many others had the same questions wandering around in their heads, but rather than asking him nicely, they threw the thoughts at him. Soobin acted like he couldn’t care less, like it was okay because he had his dreams and in his dreams everything was alright, so it was okay. 

It was okay, he always told himself, let them talk.

Yeonjun didn’t say a word about it. He asked him if he wanted to have a piece of his cookie, instead. And for the first time in months Soobin smiled.

It took every bit of Yeonjuns effort to get Soobin back to a somewhat related version of Soobins past self, but it was totally worth it. Soobin couldn’t thank him enough, even if he still sometimes wished he never met Yeonjun and was still dreaming all the time. It was easier that way. He knew that was the path for cowards. The way out was easiest. Yeonjun told him that easy isn’t always best, and he was slowly starting to agree with that more and more.

A year later, the safest place for Soobin was still in his dreams. But Yeonjuns presence became a close second.

The sign at the front of the store Soobin had talked about, had a shining green color. They were still open. And so, the two boys opened the door and stepped inside.

It was a small store and being there they felt even smaller. All the things were cramped together, not making it look very good. Soobin went straight to the cooler area, looking down the freezers filled with all sorts of ice cream. He got it out just after asking Yeonjun which one he wanted. He wished to pay as soon as possible and get out of here. Yeonjun wouldn’t go against that.

“Thank you for paying,” Yeonjun said as they looked at the park across from them, now standing outside. “But I think I don’t want you to. I’m getting you into all of this, I should pay.”

“Okay. If you want.” Yeonjun chuckled at the quick response but reached for his wallet right after. He handed over the correct amount of money. They both shivered at the  feeling of their fingers softly touching, even if it wasn’t anything new. “So we’re going now aren’t we?”

“Into the park? Yes, we are. Follow me.” With one hand holding his ice cream and the other reaching for Soobin to grab, Yeonjun walked closer to the fence surrounding and protecting the park. “I know what to do,” he whispered when Soobin was close enough to hear.

“You’ve done this before?” Soobin asked, clearly a bit startled. Yeonjun didn’t answer, too focussed on the problem in front of him.

Slowly, he turned his head away from the fence and towards Soobin. “We’re going to have to climb, Bin.”

“Excuse me?” Soobin blinked way more than twice. He swore he saw the fence had spikes everywhere, how the hell would they survive that? They weren’t. They simply weren’t, and he’d never ever be able to dream again. Or tell Yeonjun about his feelings. Never hold Yeonjuns hand. Never be tucked away again. 

And then Yeonjun cracked a smile.

“I’m just messing with you, it’s still open.” He walked closer to the opening gates and pointed. “See?”

A smile formed on Soobins face as he did in fact, see it. 

He was happy. Relieved. They were going to make it in, without getting caught. And they weren’t dead either. This alone was an experience he’d never forget. He hoped he’d never forget any of his memories with Yeonjun.

The night air did him good. Both of them actually. Something about the night and the darkness that came with it changed the vibe, and it was a good experience for Soobin. He didn’t regret letting Yeonjun come up with their plans for this sleepover. This time.

Before Soobin could do anything, Yeonjun was already running around the place. Passing some benches and repressing the want to scream. Soobin chuckled at the sight and wanted to join. It seemed peaceful in a way. Relieving.

So Soobin ran after him, no idea where they were headed. He had been in this park once or twice before, maybe three times, but none of those visits were recent. Yeonjun seemed to know this place as well as his own house.

“Where are you going?”

“The kids' place I think, if you like. We can also look at some flowers?”

“I do wonder what they look like in this light..” Soobins eyes took in everything in the park, everything he was able to see it. “Does the kids’ place have a swingset?”

“I think so,” Yeonjun yelled. He was running again; Soobin had no choice but to follow.

Running, his lips curved up more and more. He was actually enjoying this, he realized to his own surprise. Oh how much affect Yeonjun could have on him.

After a minute he noticed Yeonjun stopping, and saw they arrived at what must be the kids place. The swing set was standing proudly on the right side, a sandbox on the left with two slides next to it. Some other kinds of playsets alongside it.

“Thank you for taking me here,” Soobin said. They were walking next to each other now, almost at the swings. “I actually really like it.” Yeonjun smiled back at him, showing him that he was happy to hear him say those words.

“That means I’ve reached my goal,” Yeonjun replied, sitting down on one of the swings as Soobin did the same. “Now, it’s time for our ice cream.”

Soobin almost jumped up at the thought. He had forgotten about it completely. “The best part of the night. Outside of being with you of course.”

“Of course,” Yeonjun repeated, winking at him. “I hope it tastes well, Bin.”

“Yeah, me too. It’s been awhile since I last ate something from their store. I can’t really remember how good their stuff is.”

“It can’t be that bad right,” he said before taking a bite with a spoon they had taken from Soobins house. He hummed for a second. “It’s okay.”

Soobin nodded, drifting away a bit while watching the park in silence. Nothing happened. Nobody moved besides the two of them. No sounds other than that of the driving cars passing them further away.

“You okay?” Soobin looked up, closing his eyes for a moment.

“No, but I’m never. I mean, are you?”

Only the left corner of Yeonjuns mouth turned upwards. “No. But that’s okay.”

Silence made its way between them again, but it wasn’t a weird or uncomfortable one. Their silences were usually nice, filled with safety and understanding. They both went through different things when talking about it in detail, but the main lines were there the same. They both struggled, and that was okay. They had each other and that helped. Yeonjun always helped Soobin in every way.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure, go ahead.” Yeonjun placed the spoon with ice cream on it against his lips again.

“What about all those adventures and risk-taking do you like so much?” He cleared his throat once. “I mean I like this too, I’m just wondering why it’s so important to you.”

Yeonjun sighed, thinking for a moment. Soobin took another bit of his ice cream, weighing the ups and downs of asking Yeonjun for a bite of his.

“When you take such risks, do thrilling things, even minor ones because I’m not into dangerous stuff, it’s all you can think about. It’s all that’s possible to be on your mind, right? You felt that too, huh?” Soobin nodded. He had loved that part. No other stuff was able to get into his mind. “I hate being alone with my thoughts. Being a little daredevil sometimes, makes me forget about that. It makes it impossible for me to get sad.”

“Yeah. I can see that.”

“I guess it’s also kind of a reminder for myself that life is a one-time thing. Probably, I don’t know for certain, obviously. So yeah.” Soobin nodded, more for himself.

“Thank you for telling me.”

“No, problem. I think it’s pretty nice to talk about it. My head is a mess almost constantly, maybe letting a bit of that mess out every once in a while wouldn’t hurt so bad.” Soobin couldn’t do much other than agreeing. He too, should open up more. But he wasn’t going to do it right now, and Yeonjun seemed to notice that too. “You don’t have to say anything, love, you know that. It’s okay.”

Soobin wasn’t even caught off-guard by the nickname, he only repeated what Yeonjun had just said. “It’s okay.”

“I’m done with my ice cream,” Yeonjun stated.

“Done as in you ate all of it?”

“What? No. I’m done meaning I don’t want to eat it anymore.”

“Weak,” Soobin mumbled, a tiny grin playing on his lips.

Yeonjuns eyebrows went up slightly, smirking back at Soobin. “I’m what?”

“Hey, hey, I never said  _ you _ were weak.” Yeonjun rolled his eyes, still smirking.

“You better prepare for a suffocating death now.” He chuckled shortly, looking at Soobin with his bright eyes. Soobin noticed some stars were living in them right now. “You get  it? ‘Cuz I’m apart of the family of the god of life and death?” 

He got off the swings and came walking towards Soobin. Before Soobin realized what was happening, he was already under attack. Yeonjun tickled him all over his stomach and Soobin couldn’t resist the giggles.

“Asking for mercy, please have mercy,” he laughed. Yeonjun didn’t budge, so he tried tickling him back.

“No, no. Asking won’t do. I want to see some begging.”

“Please, I’m  _ begging _ you. Have mercy on me, let me go, hyung,” Soobin tried again. This time, Yeonjun stopped. He got back a bit, but his smirk returned.

“You want to go home?” Soobin smiled once again, happy to be able to go. It had been fun, but the thought of home was bringing too much comfort anyway. He nodded.

Yeonjun reached out his hand to Soobin who grabbed his hand with ease. They usually held hands while walking, since Soobin knew it calmed Yeonjun down. He was glad it  made Yeonjun feel like that, because Soobin lived for every touch they shared.

And so they went home, their fingers intertwined and talking softly about everything and at the same time nothing. Soobin found it pleasant, comforting to be with Yeonjun like that. He had missed his gentle touch, he realized. He for sure could hold his hands for years, and many more. If for Yeonjun, he could do anything for years, he believed.

****

“No matter how nice that was, I am very glad to be back home,” Soobin said as he got into his bed. The sight of his house was calming enough, but being inside of it, and being inside his own comfy little bed, truly made the tension leave his body.

Yeonjun turned around, laying next to him, comfortable and warm under the shared sheets. Soobin not-so gently pulled at them, Yeonjun decided to ignore it and let Soobin  have some more of the comfort and warmth.

“You know I’d do anything for you, right?” He stared at Soobins ceiling. Knowing Soobin looked at it often, made him relax a bit. He did see why the younger liked it so much, but he still thought it was odd. Cute, but odd.

“I know. And me too,” Soobin answered, showing a genuine smile.

“I love you,” Yeonjun blurted out. Surprised by his own behaviour, his cheeks begin to redden. Soobin didn’t notice, he was used to seeing Yeonjuns cheeks be a little red since they seemed to burn whenever he was feeling strong emotions -passion included. The redness of Yeonjuns ears, he did notice. Soobin tried his best not to laugh too loud. He still wondered why Yeonjun was so flustered, it wasn’t like they hadn’t said ‘I love you’ before.

“What? I couldn’t hear you clear enough?” Soobin teased the older, slightly grinning. To not think about the rate of his heart that it was beating at, he looked back up at the ceiling.

“I love you,” Yeonjun repeated, smiling. Soobin didn’t see, but he wanted to. He wanted to see the happiness on Yeonjuns face, now more than ever. Even though he could practically feel his smile. Or maybe he just wanted to see Yeonjuns face as he told him he loved him. Either way, Soobin turned around, laying on his side, staring at the older. He didn’t know if it was the faint lights or just Yeonjun, but the pretty little stars hadn’t left his eyes yet. Yeonjun looked more beautiful than ever, Soobin was sure of that.

“I love you too. So much.”

If Yeonjuns eyes didn’t have any light in them before, they definitely did now.

“I’m glad. I can’t imagine what it must be like to not be loved back by your best friend.” Soobins eyes didn’t have any light in them, unlike before.

“Yeah,” he mumbled. “Glad we’re such good friends.” He was sure Yeonjun would be able to notice him being off. Like really, was it that hard to lie? He told himself. You  could’ve been a little more convincing at least. “Wouldn’t want anyone else to have that spot.” Soobin couldn’t help but painfully smile, the lies weighing down on him.

“Me too.” Yeonjun looked down, fiddling with his hands. He stayed silent, wanting to say something but scared for the reaction. He knew Soobin would overreact possibly. “Will you promise me not to leave me?”

“Of course I’m not leaving you,” Soobin said, a faint hint of sadness rather than the expected worry. Yeonjun had thought Soobin would get defensive, that he would ask why the hell he’d leave. But no, he sounded more... hurt? “I’m sorry you ever had to worry about that.”

“No, no don’t be. It’s just... I want to make sure you’re here to stay.”

“I’m not leaving you. Ever. Alright? Got that?” Yeonjun nodded, but Soobin wasn’t satisfied with just that. “Say it, please.” He reached his hand to Yeonjuns and gently held it, “I’m not leaving you. Understand?”

“I understand. I’m not leaving you either,” Yeonjun said as his lips turned upwards. He was grateful for Soobin, he really was.

“Good! But,” Soobin waited a second before continuing, unsure of how to say it. “I’m actually pretty tired from all the running and stuff, so we’re going to sleep.”

“Getting bossy, huh?” Yeonjun smirked, turned around for a second. He faced Soobin now. He couldn’t help but be amazed by his looks in the dark. He seemed even more mesmerizing than in daylight. “It’s okay. I like it.”

“Just go to sleep, hyung. It’s late.” Soobin responded, fighting a smile. He couldn’t give in now.

“Okay, sir. Will do.” Yeonjun turned over, once again laying on his back. Soobin stayed like this, looking at Yeonjun fondly. He wanted to let his fingertips travel the soft skin of Yeonjuns face, let them gently walk over it, but he doubted that was a good move right now.

“Goodnight hyung,” he whispered instead. Giving up on the oh so tempting ideas and cravings.

“Oh, one more thing,” Yeonjun said before flipping over again -he swore this would be the last time. Yeonjun leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Soobins lips. 

Soobin had no thoughts anymore. His mind was completely blank. Yeonjuns lips were the only thing that existed right now. “Goodnight Binnie.” And then his lips were gone.

Soobin murmured another ‘goodnight’ to him, completely clueless. His thoughts hadn’t fully returned yet.

“You already said that,” Yeonjun commented when he was laying on his back again. He wondered where he got all of this confidence from so suddenly. He was always quite confident, but this was something way more boldness was needed for. He was proud of himself.

“I… I’m aware now, yes. Sleep well, hyung.”

Soobin grabbed the olders hand and squeezed it a little, not letting it go. Yeonjun smiled contently before closing his eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep thinking about nothing but Soobin and his lips.

Soobins eyes shot open wide. His lips were trembling and his heart was beating far too loud and hard. Flashes of his previous dream came flooding back into his mind. In shock, he realized what had just happened. He’d been having a nightmare. His first in nearly three years.

He tried calming himself, but he couldn’t remember what used to work and what didn’t. It only made him feel uneasier trying the wrong things.

“Hey… you okay? Can’t sleep either?” He heard behind him. Yeonjun had asked, but Soobin was sure he already knew the answer.

Soobin turned around, facing him. Then he nodded. “Want me to hold you?” Soobins heart sped up at the thought of being in Yeonjuns arms.  _ That _ was what worked after a nightmare. “Then come here, love.”

“Thank you,” Soobin muttered under his breath as he nuzzled closer to Yeonjuns chest. Yeonjuns arms were now around him, holding him gently. This was exactly what he needed now. “It means a lot to me.”

He swore he could hear Yeonjun smile. He could only hope Yeonjun appreciated this as much as he did. Like this, in Yeonjuns arms, Soobin finally felt relaxed. He felt safe.

Yeonjun definitely deserved the spot as the second best safe place for Soobin. 


End file.
